


Starker Week 2019

by Luzluna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Starker Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzluna/pseuds/Luzluna
Summary: 📍Día 01: Reunión. 👥📍Día 02: Universo Alternativo sin poderes. 👬🏻📍Día 03: Dorado, rojo y azul. 💛💙❤📍Día 04: Mucho fluff en la trama hasta que duela. 😭💔📍Día 05: Fic fix-it. 💕📍Día 06: Lazos familiares. 😏😉📍Día 07: Cambio de roles. 🕷🕸





	Starker Week 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se encuentra la categoría AU (alternative universe). Peter tiene 21 años

**Feliz 4 de julio**

\- Pedro, fecha prisa o perderás la primera clase. - Mayo ingresó a la habitación de su sobrino gritando. - 

  
\- Tía, no me siento bien. Me duele el estómago, ¿puedo faltar hoy a clases? - El joven dice somnoliento mientras se tapa completamente con su manta. -

\- Ni lo sueñes jovencito. - Tiró de la manta. - Así que apresúrate o ... o ya verás. - salió de la habitación dejando un adormitado Peter Parker intentando salir de la cama, después de una constante lucha entre sus planes de quedarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, saber que tenía que ir a la universidad. Después de tomar una corta ducha salió de su habitación. -

\- Ya ves como no es difícil. - el joven de cabello castaño le dedicó una leve sonrisa, con mochila en la mano para salir de su hogar. - ¿No tomarás el desayuno? - Su tía arquea una ceja. -

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Pero si hoy preparé la ternera ... es 4 de julio. Deberías estar feliz. - agitando sus manos de manera eufórica se acercó a su sobrino, tomó una hamburguesa. - Por si tienes hambre. - Le entregó la hamburguesa. - Feliz 4 de julio cariño. - Depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del castaño. -

_═════════════════════════_

\- Gordo, gracias por la hamburguesa. - Ned tocó el hombro de Peter con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha engullía la hamburguesa. - Pero, ¿qué te sucede? Estás muy callado. - Lograr decir con dificultad, ya que aún no ha terminado de masticar el trozo de pan, carne y otros elementos. -

\- Nada, es solo que tengo sueño. Que no haya dejado que me quede en casa. - soltó un suspiro y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. -

\- Gordo, no había querido mencionarlo ... pero, ¿por qué te pones así cada 4 de julio desde que tenemos 17 años?

\- Comer mucha carne me causa indigestión y cada 4 de julio lo único que hay de comer es carne asada, hot dogs y hamburguesas. - apoyó su cara sobre la mesa. - Realmente odio este día.

\- Peter, el 4 de julio es el mejor día de la vida. Podemos comer tarta de manzana, tarta de calabaza, Strawberry shortcake... - y la lista seguía. Peter por su parte solo quiere que ese día se terminara de una vez. Hace 4 años, él y Tony habían ido de picnic. Pues es una costumbre muy común en esa fecha, por parte de Peter había notado que Tony estaba distante y que no dejaba de responder mensajes desde su celular. _"Son cosas de la empresa"_ Se había repetido constantemente. Pasaron un momento casi nada agradable. Al ser ya casi de noche, Peter le había dicho al mayor que quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales. Pero Tony le había dicho que no podía acompañarlo, pues tenía que realizar un viaje de negocios. El pequeño e ingenuo Peter le había creído. Después de que el mayor lo dejara tres cuadras antes de su casa, le había dicho a May para ir a disfrutar del espectáculo, pero ella se disculpó diciéndole que tenía que ir a trabajar. Ya se había resignado a no asistir a ver aquel bello espectáculo. Hasta que le llegó un mensaje de Ned. Los mejores amigos se encontraron, Peter pierde de vista a Ned. No le quedó de otra que caminar entre la multitud de gente. Pero se quedó estático cuando vio a su novio besándose con un despampanante morena. Peter sintió que su corazón se había roto en millones de pedazos. Empujando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino llegó a casa. Se encerró durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Cuando salió, en los noticieros solo se hablaba de Tony y su nueva conquista, una modelo. -

\- Cariño, ¿te divertiste anoche? - su tía se acercó a él y cuando lo vio más de cerca se dio cuenta de su aspecto demacrado. - Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?- el menor iba a responder que nada, que todo estaba bien, que era solo por la mala noche pero, un mensaje lo descolocó por completo. - Creo que ya te enteraste. Terminamos. -

\- Peter. - su moreno amigo interrumpió su recuerdo. - ¿Estás bien? Hace unos minutos comenzaste a llorar y...

\- No te preocupes. - se secó las lágrimas. -

\- Peter...

\- Me tengo que ir. - después de decir aquello solo salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Quiso ponerse el traje pero, hace años que no hacía eso. Quizá ya no le quedaba. Así que, solo corrió y corrió. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar del picnic. Era solo un pequeño y muy bien escondido parque. - ¿Por qué? - susurró el chico mientras sentía que su rostro mojado nuevamente por las lágrimas. - ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? - ya no solo era dolor lo que sentía, era ira, sentía tanto coraje que comenzó a lanzar puñetazos a un viejo roble que se encontraba cerca. - Te odio, eres un imbécil, Stark.

\- Niño. - esa voz. - No sé que es lo que más me ofende. - el mayor se detuvo un momento y se acercó más al joven. - Que golpees a este pobre árbol o que digas odiarme. - rozó las yemas de sus dedos contra el cuello del menor. -

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? - el menor en ese momento tenía una explosión de emociones. Quería abrazarlo, decirle que lo ama pero, también quiere decirle que lo odia, que es un maldito imbécil. -

\- Hasta hace un segundo te creía super inteligente. Pero veo que no lo eres. - el menor lo miró confundido. - Compré este parque hace un par de años. - se giró un poco. - Ahí dice Stark. - el menor no respondió y solo comenzó a caminar. - Peter. - tiró suavemente del brazo del menor. - Hace un momento te preguntabas por qué te hice eso. - soltó un poco de aire. - Eras muy joven. Steve me amenazó. - miró a su lindo ex novio, se veía confundido. - A penas tenías 16 años. Eras muy joven. 

\- No le creo. - se soltó del agarre del mayor y comenzó a caminar. -

\- Yo le dije a Ned que te acompañe. - El menor detuvo su andar y Tony se acercó a él. - Niño, en ningún momento dejé de amarte. - Tomó el rostro de Pedro y acarició sus ahora húmedas mejillas. - Bebé, mi niño. Yo debí decirte todo. Pero, solo ... solo fui un cobarde. Te herí, pensando que te protegías. - El mayor depositó un tierno sobre la nariz de su amigo. - Feliz 4 de julio. 

\- Stark, eres un imbécil. - Recortó la distancia entre ellos, el beso fue tierno y apasionado. Tierno y lleno de amor. -

\- Pero soy tu imbécil. 

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya sabrán el 4 de julio se celebra la Independencia de Estados Unidos. En ese día es muy común hacer picnics, comer carne, hamburguesas, comer diversos postres y beber diferentes tragos.
> 
> Así que, no sé que estaré diciendo, pero bueno, espero que estén disfrutando de la Starker week 2019 :3


End file.
